Amren
|Base ID = }} Amren is a former Redguard soldier found in Whiterun. Background He is married to a Redguard woman named Saffir, who have a daughter named Braith. He serves as a trainer of One-Handed and Block. He left military service for a quieter family life and, although he misses it sometimes, he says he knows he made the right decision. Interactions Upon arriving in Whiterun for the first time, Amren can be witnessed arguing with his wife Saffir in front of House Gray-Mane about his attempts to retrieve his family sword. His wife is upset that he is wasting too much money on the endeavor. When encountered, he will ask the Dragonborn to retrieve his family sword, which has been stolen by a thief. Upon completing the quest, he increases the Dragonborn's One-Handed skill and Block skill by one point each. While his quest resembles the fetch-quests of other potential followers, he does not become a follower upon retrieving his sword. Quests *Amren's Sword Dialogue "Sometimes I miss the soldier's life, but when I hold my daughter in my arms, I know I've made the right choice." :You're not from Skyrim, are you? :" " :" " ::"No, I'm a Redguard. My family hails from the Imperial Province. Ah, but I left home when I was just a lad. Been wandering ever since." "Right, then." ;Amren's Sword "You tried mercenary work? It might suit you." :What were you two arguing about? "My Saffir doesn't like that I've been spending so much time looking for my father's old sword. He fed his entire family with the gold he made using that weapon. I'm not about to let it gather dust in some thief's trophy room." ::Do you need help finding the sword? "I tracked it to a group of bandits nearby. But I'm no fool. I'd need the Whiterun guards or maybe hire the Companions to get it. I don't know why I'm saying this, but if you find it out in your travels, I'd be grateful to you." ::Sorry to hear that. "Not your concern, anyway." "If you find that sword, please bring it to me." After retrieving the sword: I have your sword. "You found it? I've been looking for that blade for months. You took on all those bandits yourself? Thank you. Here, my father had a favorite sword and shield technique. Let me teach it to you, in honor of his memory." Conversations Amren's sword Saffir: "I know your family's honor is important to you, but we can't afford it!" Amren: "It took me weeks to find that thieves' den. I can't stop now, and I can't get the sword on my own." Saffir: "So you're willing to starve your wife and daughter to reclaim some rusty old sword?" Amren: "I just need to hire one, maybe two good men. You won't starve." Saffir: "I'll put it plainly. You can claim your sword, or you can keep your wife. If you set foot outside the gate, I won't be here when you return." Amren: ""Saffir! Wait... I...." A mercenary's squire Braith: "Papa, the next time you go away, I want to come with you." Amren: "When I go away, I go to war. That's no place for a little girl." Braith: "Every knight needs a squire. I could help you with your sword, things like that." Amren: "Nice try, blossom, but I'm not a knight, I'm a mercenary. The answer's still no. Besides, your mother would miss you too much." Braith: "Yeah. Right." Ask your mother Braith: "Papa, I want to talk to you..." Amren: "Hmm? What about?" Braith: "Well, there's this boy, and..." Amren: "Listen, Braith... Why don't you talk to your mother about this, okay? There's a good girl." or "I wish your mother were still alive. She could answer you much better. Let me think on it and we'll talk later." Note: the preceding conversation is altered slightly if Saffir is deceased. Quotes *''"My wife's a good woman. She can be a little hard-headed sometimes, but I love her just the same."'' *''"My wife was a good woman. She could be a little hard-headed sometimes, but I loved her just the same. Gods I miss her."'' ―If Saffir is deceased. *''"Divines smile on you, friend."'' *''"You tried mercenary work? It might suit you."'' *''"Sometimes I miss the soldier's life, but when I hold my daughter in my arms, I know I've made the right choice."'' Trivia *If the Dragonborn is not a Nord and chooses the dialogue option "You're not from Skyrim, are you?" Amren will add, "Looks like we've got something in common, then." *When asked that he wasn't from Skyrim, and if the Dragonborn is a Redguard, Amren was supposed to say "Ha! And neither are you, eh? Good to see another Redguard. I like to think we bring a little heat to this frozen wasteland.", but, due to a bug, he does not. *Amren has a unique AI package which makes him visit Dragonsreach on Turdas. Once inside, he can sometimes be found using the alchemy lab or arcane enchanter. *If the Dragonborn retrieves his sword for him, upon Amren's death, a Letter of Inheritance will be received from a courier, along with 100 . Bugs * Amren can disappear sometimes after his argument with Saffir. * Amren might ask the Dragonborn for help randomly, as if he has been captured. Talking to him will trigger the quest "Rescue." *Amren will sometimes not talk to the Dragonborn or offer to train. Appearances * de:Amren es:Amren fr:Amren it:Amren pl:Amren ru:Амрен uk:Амрен Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers